


A meeting of fire and ice

by SilverDust09



Series: Post- A Dance with Dragons one-shot series [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But not hostile either, F/M, How I imagine their meeting in the books, Jon Snow is King in the North, R Plus L Equals J, just two people talking, no Mad Queen, not that fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDust09/pseuds/SilverDust09
Summary: Might write a second part. I also think I might some stuff for other characters. Maybe Arya meeting her zombie mum?Do you guys think Arya will help Cat killing the Freys in the books?What about Jaime and Brienne? How do you think will it be resolved.I wonder...
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Post- A Dance with Dragons one-shot series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790203
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	A meeting of fire and ice

**Daenerys**

The blackened towers of Harrenhall were covered with layers of snow. As a youth, Viserys had told her stories about the burning of Harrenhall, reminding her of the power Aegon the Conqueror had commanded with his dragon Balerion the Dread. Thus, it felt more than strange fly here on Drogon, who many claim was Balerion the Dread reborn.

Yet, these were nothing more than embellishments by her false nephew’s allies just as the other thousand lies they had spun to discredit her reputation. The Mad Queen’s daughter, they called her, as if it had only been Aerys‘ seed that had been the reason for her existence. Yet, she was also Queen Rhaella’s daughter, who had been a kind and dutiful woman. What right did her treacherous nephew have to claim she was her father’s daughter.

_At least, I am no coward. Hiding away while your kin has need of you._

_He is not my kin_ , Dany reminded herself once more and padded Drogon’s back. _He is the mummer’s dragon._

They soared over the highest tower, all scorched black and bent like a candle. Drogon gave a roar, as he descended towards the ice-crusted courtyard.

The King in the North had told her to meet him here, but the castle seemed large and empty. No banners or men could be seen.

The cold was even worse here, the icy wind biting into her cheek, as she lowered her shawl to determine where she was flying.

Her breath rose like smoke into the air, but Drogon’s body keeps her lower body parts warm enough.

She wondered if it would be the same in the castle. Would it be as hostile as it looked?

Drogon landed in a rough manner, flapping his wings quickly and throwing snow into her face.

„You are impossible,“ she chided her dragon and patted his back. „I am going to embarrass myself.“

Drogon threw puffs of smoke into the air and lowered his back so she was able to slide from the saddle.

The ground beneath her boots felt slippery and the ice cracked at every step she made. It was only then that she noticed the presence of six men. They were all garbed in fur and leather, but the man leading them did not look like a Northman.

He was a tall and lean man. His brown hair was mixed with white and he had fierce blue-grey eyes. His face spoke of a long sickness or captivity, for it was gaunt and his cheekbones were showing.

His banner was familiar, a white bird on a velvet background, but Dany couldn’t give his name. Viserys might have known or Tyrion Lannister, but the dwarf of Casterly Rock was in the Westerlands, retaking what was his and Viserys was long dead, slain by her first husband, Khal Drogo.

His men wore similar colors, their eyes looking at the dragon with utter disbelief.

„You must be Queen Daenerys,“ the man said and lowered his head in reverence. „I am Lord Jason Mallister and I knew your brother Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Mother Queen Rhaella. You favor her, your grace.“

Dany was surprised by so much courtesy. Her false nephew had insisted on calling her Princess.

Yet, Daenerys was old enough to know that flattery rarely came without a price. Illyrio Mopatis had shown that and so had many others she had met on her travels.

„I thank you, my lord Mallister,“ she replied and waved her hand at Drogon. „And I must urge you to keep your men away from Drogon. He does not like the presence of strangers. I do not wish to see your men harmed.“

Lord Jason nodded his head and eyed her child with mistrust and awe.

„What if he gets hungry? We have no food to spare. Our rations are running low.“

„He received a proper meal before I came here,“ Dany assured him. „And now I must ask you to bring me to your King in the North. Jon Stark?“

„Jon Stark is not _our_ King,“ Lord Jason Mallister replied in a mildly irritated tone. „He is our lord’s ally. Lord Edmure Tully.“

„I see,“ Dany replied and realized that she had hit a sore wound. „Then, please bring me to the King in the North.“

„As you wish, your grace.“

Dany was promptly led up to one of these burned, grotesque towers, which turned out to be surprisingly well-furnished.

The floor was covered with a crimson carpet, golden and silver dragons snarling back at her. Above her head loomed a chandelier with shiny candles wrought in the forms of birds. The floor was black and polished like glass and the hearth seemed inviting enough.

Yet, there were no servants to be found to take her cloak, only a young girl and a massive beast.

It took a second glimpse before Dany realized it was a wolf. A massive wolf, nearly a stall as the high walls, with ruby eyes and a thick white pelt.

The wolf eyed her in silence and the girl beside the wolf seemed as small as Lord Tyrion.

The girl couldn’t be older than ten and two, her face long and framed by short brown hair. Her eyes were narrow and grey, like the eyes of a wolf.

She eyed Dany both with curiosity and mistrust.

„I saw the dragon,“ the girl said without any pretense of courtesy. „What is his name?“

Dany was baffled by the girl’s forwardness, but not in a negative way. It had been a long time ago that someone had spoken so freely to her or seemed happy to inquire about her dragon.

„Drogon,“ she replied and smiled. „And who are you? I doubt you are the King in the North?“

„That is me,“ another voice added. It was a cold and unnatural voice. The young man it belonged to appeared just as unnatural to her. His face was long and pale like snow as if all blood had been drained out of it. „And this is my sister, Arya.“

Arya Stark smiled and left a moment later, leading the massive wolf away.

Jon Stark remained. With the girl gone from her presence, she had some time to appraise him more closely. It were his eyes that stood out the most. They were dark grey, but at first glance, they appeared black like the night. He reminded Dany of his wolf, ghostlike and dead inside.

„Your sister favors after you,“ Dany replied hesitatingly, not quite knowing what to say. It felt as if she had forgotten all her courtesies within the blink of a moment. „And she is very blunt.“

„That’s Arya,“ Jon Snow replied. His eyes never left her, unblinking. „But I doubt you came here to exchange courtesies. I know what you want, your grace.“

Dany should have expected just as much bluntness from this young man as from his sister.

„And what do you want in return?“

„Your help against a common enemy,“ Jon Stark replied in a rattling voice. The way he spoke was just as unnatural as he moved, as if he was just imitating a human being. „The Others.“

It was not the first time she had heard of these icy creatures. Marwyn had spoken of them and so had Benarro the Red Priest who had led the great uprising in Volantis.

Yet, she had not expected him to ask that of her.

„You want my dragons?“

„I want your help,“ Jon Stark replied and moved to the hearth. He stirred the flames, casting shadows over his long and pale face. „And your dragons are the only way to defeat the Others. I have met one of your dragons. Rhaegal.“

Dany was baffled by this reveal. Rhaegal was at Dragonstone.

„How?“

„That is a tale for another time,“ Jon Stark replied and looked at her again with his unblinking black eyes. He reminded her a little of Euron Greyjoy, the madman she had reduced to ash. The madman who had drowned the entire Redwyne Fleet and the madman who had tried to steal Viserion with his cursed horn. Yet, Jon Stark didn’t seem to show the same madness. He was cold and dead. „Let us speak about the future.“

He cleared his throat and waved his hand at the chair. „Sit.“

Dany swallowed hard and sat down on the chair. It was a cushioned seat and the closeness of the flames was comforting, but Jon Stark’s presence made her think of winter.

„You want the Iron Throne?“ asked Jon Stark.

Dany nodded her head and rubbed her hands over the fire. „The boy Aegon Targaryen is not my brother’s son. He is a pretender…,“ she tried to explain, but Jon Stark cut her off.

„I do not care about him. I only care about fighting the Others. That is why I am still _here_. This is what I propose…I shall support your claim and in return, you will help me fight our common enemy.“

„I have never seen this enemy you speak of,“ she replied. „But I have seen Euron Greyjoy…he was not from this world. He was a monster.“

„I have heard of him,“ Jon Stark replied and sat rigid in his chair, his unblinking eyes watching her quietly. „And what you did to _him_. Will you do the same with your nephew if I give my support to you?“

 _Dany was taken back by his words._ Lord Tyrion had told her the same _. Better to make it faster than to draw out the inevitable._

Yet, Dany hadn’t been able to do it. She held no love for this pretender, but his allies had already damaged her reputation enough, spreading lies throughout the realm.

In fact, she was surprised that Jon Stark didn’t care. His grandfather and uncle had perished on her father’s command. Ser Barristan’s tales still pained her.

„My brother Rhaegar…what he did…,“ she replied, but Jon Stark’s unblinking eyes silenced her once more.

„Is dead and gone,“ he said. „So is my kin. There is no point in digging up old bones. This Aegon Targaryen means nothing to me nor the crown. I only proposed this bargain because I want you to help me and I have learned from my interactions with other Kings that they do not help beggars.“

Dany was amused by his command, but tried not to show it.

„The North will not impress my nephew’s allies,“ Dany said. „What about the Vale and the Riverlands?“

„My sister is Lady of the Vale,“ Jon Stark replied. „Her husband is in the North. He is a proud and fickle man. I am not sure if he will agree, but I think the Others will convince him soon enough. The Riverlords are different. They do not love me, at least not those who served my brother. Yet, there are those who supported your father during the Rebellion. They won’t mind supporting your cause.“

Dany nodded her head and leaned forward. „Lord Tyrion has retaken the Westerlands and I have Dragonstone and its vassal lords have sworn allegiance to me. I also have the loyalty of what remains of House Tyrell and House Hightower, but Tarly has sided with my nephew. Your help is very welcome and thus I have no reason to refuse.“

„That is not all, your grace,“ Jon Stark replied coldly and averted his gaze. It looked as if he was embarrassed, perhaps the first human expression he showed to her since the beginning of their meeting. „While I intend to support your claim I will be no Torrhen Stark. My lords would not like it.“

Dany’s happiness faded within the blink of a moment.

„I do not understand?“ she asked. „How can I be a queen if you remain a King?“

Jon Stark lifted his head and looked at her with his unblinking eyes. His face was just as unreadable, but not at all ugly to behold.

„Marry me,“ he said. „By the old gods. There is no need for more than that. No bedding, just a promise at the heart tree and I can keep the crown and you shall have yours. I shall lay no claim on the Iron Throne nor do I care to rule as your lord husband. I shall keep the north and you can have the south. That is all I ask. If you wish, you may even take lovers to produce heirs, for my heir is my brother Rickon. Does that sound like a fair offer?“

Dany didn’t speak for a long time. It was a very odd offer he had made.

And perhaps that was only right, for Jon Stark was the strangest man she had ever met.

Yet, she couldn’t help but think of the prophecy she had been given in the House of the Undying.

_Three treason will you know._

_Once for blood and once for gold and once for love._

Yet, when she looked at this ghostlike King of Winter she didn’t think he would ever love her. His heart must be frozen like his features.

Thus, her answer cost her nothing. And if he were to betray her…Well, Hizdahr had made a fine meal for Drogon, though she had felt pity for him. Yet, it had to be done to make clear that she was no longer proposing a path of peace. The false peace had killed too many of her friends.

Thus, Dany smiled and met Jon Stark’s black gaze.

„Sounds like a fair offer.“

…

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a second part. I also think I might some stuff for other characters. Maybe Arya meeting her zombie mum?
> 
> Do you guys think Arya will help Cat killing the Freys in the books?
> 
> What about Jaime and Brienne? How do you think will it be resolved. 
> 
> I wonder...


End file.
